


Why run when you can fly?

by orphan_account



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, He's not too bad, It's just what happened in the story, M/M, Not Ron bashing but he isn't exactly nice, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce aren't all they appear to be as they show up at Hogwarts for fourth year. Hiding the fact they aren't human, they must navigate a new school, romance, and the Triwizard Tournament as something dark looms in their future. (Complete Make over)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why run when you can fly?

Kurt Hummel bounded up the driveway to the Hummel Manor. He stood on the gravel, silently staring up at his new home, and thinking. Thinking of what happened a year ago, exactly to this date. July 31st 2003, he had just turned 13 years old. It was a messy experience. Usually a person wouldn't come into a magical inheritance until they were 17 years old, what he was however, caused them to as soon as they hit 13. Kurt had just fallen asleep a few minutes before the clock hit 12:00, signifying his birthday, but he had woken up with a horrible head ache. The day was intense as his temperature dropped and skyrocketed constantly.

Burt had given in, somewhere around 4 A.M and called his mother, Lola, to come and help. She had all but flew through the Floo holding a few books in her arms. She had thrown them on the couch and immediately went to the two boys. She had explained to him that this was normal and that they needed to let Kurt's body adjust to the extra flow of magic. It was only an hour later when his best friends had barreled through the door, demanding they help. All the four could do was sit and wait until Kurt woke up again, without either throwing up or making the room cold as ice.

When Kurt finally did wake up, Lola explained what all of this was, with the help of Santana and Brittany. She simply told him he was an Elemental Veela, not a Veela itself, but a close relative of them.

* * *

_"What do you mean Elemental Veela?" Kurt had asked them, never having heard of them before._

_"Elemental Veela are creatures who live in pocket realm to our own. Only they can decide who goes in and out of it," Lola had said before the girls jumped in to explain._

_"There are four different types of them. The air, earth, fire, and water. Each has a kingdom that rules over their specific sub-species," Santana had started, "You are one, and based off of the things that happened while you were out, I'd say you are a water one. I'm a fire one, and Brittany is an air one."_

_After it had fully sunk in that his two best friends were also this species, Kurt was much more open to figure out how to control everything. He freaked out a bit when he found out he would have wings but after Brittany and Santana had shown him how to release them, he was amazed. They had moved to the outside area so this would be easier._

* * *

Kurt had gone through some physical changes as well, not only did he have wings made out of shards of ice, but slowly over the course of a week a few things had changed. The first thing he noticed was that his eyes were no longer a deep blue, but instead a mix of many colors, that from a distance looked as cold as ice. The second was the tattoos, or as Santana and Brittany had explained, power markers. Two bands of color, each half an inch, one on each of his arms had shown up.

They were a nearly black blue and a deep teal. These were meant to show other Elemental Veelas of their power. Santana and Brittany had neglected to tell him exactly what two bands would mean. The only other thing that changed was that he was much more agile now.

After Kurt had come into his inheritance, the three of them had become inseparable. That is, until Kurt's father had dies of a heart attack the month before. Because Burt had died, guardianship went over to his grandmother, who was more than happy to take him in. So now, Kurt was going to be living across the world from the only two people who had understood him to begin with. He was also going to be attending his third (and hopefully last) magic school.

He had met Santana and Brittany in middle school, which he didn't even count as a magic school, and they had all moved onto McKinkey together. It was… less than great to Kurt. His first two months there resulted in a lot of bruises and a broken arm. So Burt had transferred him to Dalton. While the school was much safer, it was nearly impossible to do anything, let alone flying. He was marked as an even bigger outcast however, once the inhabitants found out he was a year younger, due to skipping a grade.

Luckily Brittany and Santana visited him as often as they could. But when Burt had died in June of this year, Kurt was told he had to pick up and move. Which didn't hurt much, the only pain from leaving his friends. Moving to his grandmothers meant leaving Dalton and transferring to the very well-known Hogwarts. Santana and Brittany were with him every step of the way, unbeknownst to him they had a plan.

Sighing, shaking his head at the amount of thoughts running through his head, Kurt knocked on the Manor's door. The door was opened by a house elf.

"You's must be Kurt. I is Fanny. Come, Madam Lola is waiting," Fanny says, taking his bags from him.

Kurt follows Fanny into the living room area where his grandmother sat. He went over to her and hugged her tight, before sitting down.

"How have you been grandma, I haven't seen you since dad's funeral a few weeks ago," Kurt asks her.

"I'm holding up, how about you dear?" Lola asks him as she sips her tea.

"I'm managing," He solemnly says.

"Well, I have some good news," She says, gaining an interested look from Kurt, "I have finally gotten the official letter from Hogwarts. Like I told you before, they don't really ever have students showing up in fourth years but because of the fact you are from a very noble and honorable house, they have said yes. Officially. This also means I have the supplies list and if you want we can go to get the items tomorrow."

"To Diagon Alley?" He asks her, he knew they would say yes, his grandmother was very well known in England.

"Indeed, and we will visit Ollivander's to hopefully find the perfect wand for you," She says with a grin.

"Would you answer some questions of mine?"

"Of course, ask away dear," Lola said laughing at Kurt.

"You said before that Hogwarts had houses, but I'm not sure what you mean by that," Kurt said insecurely.

"Well, in Hogwarts a magical house sorts you into one of four houses. The Gryffindor house which is a sought after house for light families. It stands for bravery and courage. The colors of red and gold represent the house. The Hufflepuff house is also accepted by light families. It stands for hard work and kindness. The colors are yellow and black. Ravenclaw is an acceptable house for both the light and the dark. It was the house I was in. It stands for intelligence and wisdom. The colors are blue and bronze. The last house which most say is a dark house and you know that is rubbish. It is the Slytherin house. It stands for ambition and cunning. The colors are green and silver," Lola explained to him.

"I'd imagine that either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, so I'm betting one of those two," Kurt told her after intently listening to each house.

"Wherever you end up getting placed into, it's that you like it is all that's important. You know us Hummel's don't bother with that light and dark nonsense. Mainly because we have a history of being very good with blood runes."

"Yes, it is quite a pity that Britain's ministry of magic deems it necessary to label things as either dark or light," Kurt says with a frown.

"I agree dear, now Fanny, would you please take Kurt up to his room, I placed you in the room with a balcony. I know how much you'd appreciate it," Lola told him, "When you're done, come to the dining hall for dinner.

Five minutes later Kurt sat in his room, placing all of his clothes inside the closet and drawers. He used magic to fold the clothes and hung up the stuff in the closet himself. When he was finally done, he trotted down to the dining hall and his face split into a grin at the sight he was met with. The table was filled with all kinds of sweets. Mini pies, cheesecake, cookies, anything he wanted. A little known fact about Elemental Veela's was that they needed to consume a lot more calories than an average wizard, who already ate more than a muggle. They needed a minimum of 7,000 calories a day. Let's just say Kurt, Santana, and Brittany were known to pig out at times.

It didn't help that a lot of energy went into the three of them putting a 'wrap' on the amount of magic they held. If they didn't the room would feel like there was a heavy weight baring down. While it didn't affect them when they did magic, it did in everyday situations. Kurt sat down and put a couple of the treats on his plate.

"So I want to talk to you about your Elemental Veela status a bit Kurt," Lola said, sitting down across from him, a smile gracing her face.

Kurt nodded and let her continue to speak.

"Ok Kurt, so as you know already, you are a water Elemental Veela, but there is something I haven't told you yet," She said, a frown on her face now, "You are the heir to the Hummel line, which comes from Burt, but you are also the heir to the Wasser line as well, which comes from your mother. I know that you are the last Wasser alive. So when the time comes, you will be the Lord of both of these houses. When you go to Gringotts today, they will most likely ask you to take the Family rings from each, while this will not make you acting heir, it will make it clear to anyone who sees the rings, that you will be a Lord. Both of these lines are Pureblood lines, and while we don't often play into any of that business it will help you to make important ties to other families. Your mother was a pureblood Elemental Veela, which makes you not a half-blood, but pure because of the inheritance," Lola stopped, gaging Kurt for a reaction.

"No problem grandma, I knew that I would be the Lord of the Hummel House, but even though I've never heard of my mother's House, I am confident in my ability to handle it," Kurt tells her after processing the information.

"There is another thing, Kurt. The Wasser Line is not simply a house. It is a house of Royalty."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that I'm like a prince or something?" Kurt asks her, his eyebrows knitting together in disbelief.

"Your mother had told me before she passed. She gave me all of the books detailing the information you would need to know. You are indeed a prince. You are the prince of the water Elemental Veela people. Take it, and read through some of it," Lola said handing him a book. "I'll see you in the morning dear," and with that she was gone, presumably to bed.

Kurt had went to his room a few minutes later, after finishing the rest of the food he had chosen to eat, and sat on his bed. He finally took a good look at the book. It was a leather bound book, the pages seemed to be a bat older than he would have first thought but none the less, it looked impressive. The front had a crest of what seemed to be waves meeting ice shards. He cracked open the book, noting that it was in print, not handwriting which surprised Kurt most.

Kurt flicked the lights off and got under the covers, using _Lumos_ from his wand to be able to read. He immediately got captured by the details of the Kingdom.

_The Kingdom Of Wasser is located in the pocket realm of Gmena, where all of the Elemental Veela Kingdoms are located. The Kingdom of Wasser is the only Kingdom that is located on water. It is sat directly in the center of Wasser Lake. This is said to be the birthplace of the first Elemental Veela (EV) who had the ability to control water._

_The Kingdom of Wasser is controlled by the Wasser family line, direct descendants from Elle Wasser, the first EV to control water. The royal family are the only water EV's who can control, manipulate, and create ice. This is said to be their 'mark'._

Kurt drifted off to sleep with the book in his hands. He dreamed of flying in the Kingdom of Wasser, and dipping his fingers into the lake he was destined to someday rule over. It was his first peaceful night of sleep since his father's death.

Kurt sat with Lola at the dining table, it was 8 A.M and they planned on using the Floo network to get to Diagon alley in a few minutes.

"So, I found out that my kingdom is in the middle of a lake," Kurt tells Lola.

"Hmm, very interesting, I do believe that only citizens can enter the kingdoms," Lola says, her face scrunching up as she tries to recall a memory.

"Yeah, I only got to read the introduction chapter before I had fallen asleep," Kurt explains to her.

"You can read more after we get back from Diagon Alley. I am going to warn you, people will try and come after you if they know exactly who you are."

"Okay grandma," He says standing up and brushing the invisible wrinkles in his clothes.

"So the game plan. We are going to Gringotts first to open up your vaults and getting money for the supplies, which is everything on the list I'm assuming. You said you didn't wear robes in America right?" Lola asks him as she skims the list once more.

"No, I haven't ever even worn a robe before," Kurt admits.

"Okay so Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions is definitely on the list of places to go. We need to grab books and such, then we will go get your wand from Ollivander's and then look into an owl," Lola tells him as she grabs Floo powder, preparing to head to Diagon Alley.

Kurt follows after her, less elegant as he trips on the edge of the fireplace and nearly takes a nose dive.

His grandma is laughing as she says, "Follow me so we can head to Gringotts."

Kurt bounces into step next to her, as they exit the Floo building he can feel the weight of people's eyes on him. Before he had come to England, his grandmother had warned him that people would notice a new face in the crowd. Particularly one with the renowned Lola Hummel. When they walk into Gringotts more eyes land on them, human and goblin alike.

"Hello, may we speak to Ragnarok?" Lola asks the goblin at the front desk kindly.

The goblin huffs and ask then, "Who is asking and do you have an appointment?"

"Kurt Hummel, he has an appointment indeed."

The goblin nodded and motioned for Kurt to follow him, "Mr. Hummel follow me, the madam must stay out here."

Lola just nods, encouraging Kurt to go on. She figured they wouldn't allow her to go in with him. Inheritance business was very serious and usually only allowed to be seen by the wizard or witch themselves.

Kurt followed the goblin down marble hallways until they reached a set of large wooden doors, carved into them was the Gringotts Wizarding Back crest. Kurt was let inside of the marble office.

"Hello, please have a seat," The goblin he assumed was Ragnarok said, once he was seated the goblin continued, "I understand you are here to do an inheritance test."

Kurt nods and says, "Yes, that is correct."

Ragnarok pulls out a black dagger and a silver bowl, "You just need to cut your hand and let some of the blood drip into the bowl. We only need about 3 drops for this to work completely. In about a minute a piece of parchment will appear, on it will be the information on any and all things pertaining to who you are and whether or not you are the heir of anything," The goblin explains, handing Kurt the dagger and bowl.

Kurt slid the dagger against his pointer finger and watched as the blood hit the bowl, making a plopping noise in the quiet room. Once he was done he sat the bowl and dagger down in front of him on the desk. He barely waited as a piece of parchment unrolled above his bowl.

"Okay, before I read this to you, I am guaranteeing that this information will not leave this room unless you request it to be."

Kurt nods and the goblin grabs the parchment and flattens it on his desk.

**Name:** Kurt Eliza Hummel Wasser

**Date of birth** : July 31st 1990

Heir to the following,

Noble and Most Ancient house of Hummel

Noble and Most Ancient house of Ravenclaw

Noble and Most Ancient Kingdom of Wasser

Let it be known he is to be entitled to all vaults and properties on his 13th birthday

There is a list of properties which I will give you a copy of to look at at a further date.

Set to receive the crown to the Kingdom of Wasser on his 18th Birthday

When the goblin was finished reading the parchment the bowl disappeared and it its place were three boxes. One of blue and bronze, another was dark blue and a misty white, the third was red and black. The goblin picked up the first box, "This holds the ring to the House of Ravenclaw," he picked up the second, "This one is to the Kingdom of Wasser," picking up the last he adds, "And the House of Hummel. Now you can claim the lines now, which makes it set in stone that you will be the one to take over each line when you become of age. Do you wish to?" Ragnarok asks him, to which Kurt nods his head. "Place each ring on and say you claim each line, say the one of the ring you are putting on at the time."

Kurt nods and opens the Ravenclaw box. The ring held inside has a bronze band with a blue gem in the center. The gem had an eagle placed, wrapping itself around the gem. As Kurt placed the ring on one of his fingers he stated, "I Kurt Eliza Hummel Wasser do claim the line of Ravenclaw as my own." He feels the thrum of magic from the ring as it accepts him. He picks up the Hummel ring next, it has a silver band, the focal point being a black onyx stone, a red gem pressed into the center of it. He repeated the same words. And felt a similar thrum of magic, though it was less.

Taking a deep breath in Kurt picks up the final box. The ring had a dark blue band holding what appeared to be a frozen gem on the top. It looked as if there was actual running rivers through it. Frozen in time. When Kurt did the ritual this time he had to hold himself up in the chair at the spike of magic that had run through him.

"You can either visit the vaults now or take a card that will automatically take out the money from whichever account you wish," Ragnarok tells him.

Thinking about it Kurt asks, "May I visit the Wasser vault?"

Ragnarok nods and leads him out through the lobby to where the carts are held. Once inside the cart, it takes off and goes deep into Gringotts and turns into a side hallway. They arrive at a large metal door with runes inscribed in it. He didn't spend long inside after he had opened it with his ring. He just grabbed a pile of books and left, knowing they were on a trip for school supplies. Afterwards they ride back up to the lobby and Kurt is holding a bag of the books and has a card in his pocket.

Lola says, "Okay, next stop. Madam Malkin's for your robes." And with that she is out the door, Kurt on her heels.

They make their way down the street and into the robe shop.

"One moment dear, let me finish up with this young man," Madam Malkin tells them when they reach her.

They both nod and Lola and Kurt sit down near a very ginger family. Kurt doesn't notice her getting up and telling him she is going to get his potion supplies too busy examining the boy on the podium. He has messy jet black hair and looked to be about Kurt's age. Though he was a bit on the small side.

"Who is that boy with the scar…?" He trails off not seeing his grandma in sight.

"That is the boy who lived. How do you not know who he is?" Someone answered from behind him quite rudely he may say.

He turns to see a redheaded girl, about a year younger than him. He looked down at her. "Sorry, but I'm not from round here," Kurt said trying to be nice as he rubbed his rings that had an invisible spell on them.

The girl sniffs and says, "That much is obvious with your accent. I'm Ginny Weasley," The girl says sticking her hand and Kurt shook it.

"Kurt Hummel, it is your turn," Madam Malkin calls out, and Kurt hops up to the podium.

Fred and George came up to Ginny raised their eyebrows, looking at Kurt getting measured.

"Who was…" Fred begins, with George picking up where he left off.

"That little sis?" They ask her.

"No idea, but he had an American accent and he had no idea who Harry even was" Ginny told them as she gives Kurt a glare and exits the store.

The twins share an intrigued gaze and then look at each other.

"How old do you think George?" Fred asks him.

"Hmm, our age, possibly new to Hogwarts?" George suggests.

"Or a visitor," Fred added.

"Interesting," Both of the boys said at once as they watched Kurt leave and meet an older woman at the door.


End file.
